Fluid-to-fluid heat exchangers have been used, for example, in an aircraft where jet fuel is used to cool oil. Difficulties result from such an application since the jet fuel is at a relatively high pressure.
One form of a fluid-to-fluid heat exchanger comprises a laminated heat exchanger having bonded alternating orifice plates and spacer plates. However, if one of the fluids is under high pressure, as above, tensile stresses are imposed on the bonds. Typically, the bonds are weak in tension. Thus, the heat exchanger can rupture along the bond lines, especially after numerous pressure and temperature cycles.
Certain heat exchangers, such as that disclosed in Ostbo U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,185, utilize a bolt to provide a compressive force on a series of orifice plates having O-rings therebetween. However, use of such O-rings requires that the structure be larger to provide sufficient heat transfer, and along with the bolts results in a heavier, more expensive heat exchanger. In an application such as an aircraft, where size and weight are critical, such constructions may be unacceptable.
The present invention is intended to overcome these and other problems associated with heat exchangers.